Captain Marvel and Lelouch vs Britannia
by Windrises
Summary: Captain Marvel returns to Earth, so she can save Japan from Prince Schneizel. Zero insists on being the hero, but Captain Marvel is the one who knows what she's doing.


Notes: Code Geass is an anime that was done by the studio Sunrise. Captain Marvel is owned by Marvel and Disney and was created by Gene Colan and Roy Thomas.

It had been years since Captain Marvel had gone to Earth. She wasn't planning on coming back, unless something important came up. She was unaware that deep trouble was on the way.

The sinister Prince Schneizel was up to no good. He had a plan to wipe out half of Japan, in order to bring peace to the world. His plan was as evil and ironic as humanly possible. Despite that, Schneizel was felt sure that his plan was for the best and he thought he could get away with it. He had a control panel setup. He faced his knights, while saying, "After all of the bombs have been setup, I'll push the button, which will lead to the rise of peace. I know this isn't the most morally responsible way to handle the situation, but it's the only way to achieve progress. Besides, it'll be beneficial in the long run." Schneizel bowed, while his henchmen clapped.

Meanwhile, Lelouch Lamperouge danced to his living room. After crashing into a stereo, Lelouch fell to the ground. The stereo was broken, so he thought threw it out the window. He faced C. C. and said, "I've got big news."

C. C. had a concerned look on her face, while asking, "What's going on?"

Lelouch started dancing with the couch, while saying, "Schneizel's trying to blow up fifty-percent of Japan, so I'm going to stop him."

C. C. was often proud of Lelouch's determination and bravery. However, she also knew Lelouch was an immature goofball, who often danced around and broke random stuff. Although she loved him with her all heart, she didn't think he was a very good hero. She said, "Honey, are you sure you have what it takes?"

Lelouch stood around, with his hands on his hips, and said, "I'm Zero, the greatest superhero of all time. There's no human who's smarter, cooler, and handsomer than me."

C. C. replied, "I agree about the last thing, but not the other two things."

Lelouch said, "Getting one out of three answers right was average school grade, so everything's going to be okay."

C. C. replied, "I'm sorry, but I think you should stay home."

Lelouch had an offended look on his face, while asking, "How could you say such a thing? Don't you think I'm the most capable hero?"

C. C. shook her head and said, "It's good to challenge yourself, but it's also important to not push your limits."

Lelouch replied, "I'm the most unbeatable, hippest hero of them all. I'm going to stop Schneizel and prove how amazing I am."

C. C. stood up and responded, "I know you're amazing, but your common sense isn't that good."

Lelouch proudly replied, "I'm the prince of common sense." C. C. rolled her eyes. Lelouch hugged her and started heading out.

Lelouch got on his Zero costume and ran to Schneizel's hideout. Zero looked around and was surprised to see a different hero, Captain Marvel. Instead of greeting her, Zero snobbishly asked, "What are you doing here?"

Captain Marvel waved and said, "Hi dude. I'm Captain Marvel. I've been fighting crime in other planets. However, I heard about Prince Schneizel's evil antics, so I figured I should come back."

Zero wasn't used to meeting other superheroes, not counting all the Batman crossovers he's been in. He tried to leave behind his cynical grumpiness, while shaking her hand, and saying, "I'm Zero."

Captain Marvel jokingly replied, "You sound like a whole lot of nothing."

Zero's overly large ego was hurt. He had an offended look on his face, while asking, "How could you say such a thing?"

Captain Marvel chuckled and answered, "I was just joking. Anyways, I have lots of powers and can do pretty amazing stuff, so I'll take care of this Schneizel guy."

Zero started practicing his tap-dancing, while saying, "Hold on, Ms. Marvel."

Captain Marvel sternly replied, "It's Captain Marvel."

Zero had a confused look on his face, while saying, "I thought Captain Marvel and Shazam were the same person."

Captain Marvel had only heard a little bit about Zero, but she quickly realized how immature and bizarre he was. Captain Marvel folded her arms and said, "This mission requires real heroes, not goofy dancers."

Zero asked, "Are you implying I'm not qualified?"

Captain Marvel said, "More or less."

Zero started playing in the garbage, while saying, "I'm the most complex, brilliant hero of all time. Plus, I have the greatest superpower of all time."

Captain Marvel was getting exhausted and it was hard to blame her. She was one of many people, who had to listen to Zero's bragging lies. She asked, "What's your power?"

Zero continued digging through the trash, while saying, "I have a geass, which is a thing that can hypnotize people into doing what I want. I can only use it on each person once, so I have to make it count."

Captain Marvel replied, "I can do a lot more than that."

Zero responded, "Big, fat, hairy deal."

Captain Marvel was tired of Zero's nonsense. She said, "Stay outside. It's too dangerous for you."

Zero replied, "Hey, it's the other way around. I'm the only one who's defeated Schneizel."

Captain Marvel responded, "If that's the case, how come he's about to blow up half the country?"

Zero had an embarrassed look on his face, while saying, "I was able to stop him for a while, but he keeps coming up with a new evil plan."

Captain Marvel responded, "Stay behind."

Zero whined, "No, I'm super cool and nobody's going to stop me." Captain Marvel snuck into Schneizel's hideout and locked Zero out. Zero tried top open the entrance, but he wasn't smart or hardworking enough to accomplish that. Since he was never one to "waste time", he continued practicing his dancing routine.

Meanwhile, Kannon, Diethard Ried, and Lloyd Asplund walked up to Prince Schneizel. Schneizel turned around and asked, "Any news?"

Kannon said, "All of the bombs have been arranged, your majesty."

Schneizel lightly smiled and replied, "That's wonderful news. This is going to benefit Britannia, as well in Japan. In fact, I think the whole world will be positively affected by this."

Diethard Ried responded, "I did a broadcast about it and I think it's going to get lots of views."

Schneizel chuckled and said, "You care more about ratings than the safety and happiness of all humanity, don't you?"

Diethard nodded and replied, "That's for sure."

Lloyd said, "I admit I'm not fond of the prince's morally questionable plan. However, he offered me hundreds of gallons of pudding, so I couldn't refuse his offer."

Schneizel walked closer to Lloyd, while asking, "Did you setup a lot of bombs?"

Lloyd had an amused look on his face, while saying, "I sure did."

Schneizel replied, "Then you're going to get all of that pudding." Lloyd started doing a victory dance.

Schneizel looked on his security cameras and saw Captain Marvel. He pointed to the screen and asked, "Who is that?"

Lloyd smirked and said, "It looks like a superhero version of Barbie."

Diethard replied, "There was a Barbie superhero film. It was direct-to-DVD film, but it wasn't bad."

Schneizel said, "Gentlemen, I believe we have more important matters to discuss."

Lloyd replied, "That's highly debatable."

Schneizel frowned and responded, "Send the knights after this intruder."

Kannon replied, "Yes sir."

Captain Marvel looked around and saw several knights, who had swords. Most people would be scared of such a threat, but Captain Marvel barely had any fear. She said, "Hi guys. I suggest not trying to fight me." The knights ignored her warning and were prepared to attack her. Captain Marvel said, "Very well then, but this isn't going to be a pretty sight." She blasted the knights. That was enough to stop most of the knights. A few of them tried to keep the fight going, but they were no match for her.

Captain Marvel burst into Schneizel's control. She angrily stared at him and said, "You're going down."

Schneizel looked and acted like a charming guy, but deep down, he was a vile scoundrel. He had tricked a countless amount of people, which was fitting, because his arch-enemy was Zero. A lot of people had underestimated him, but Captain Marvel had been underestimated too. Both of them thought they were going to be the winner of this fight. Schneizel calmly sipped on a glass of soda, while saying, "Greetings, new superhero."

Captain Marvel replied, "I'm Captain Marvel."

Schneizel responded, "Your powers truly are something to marvel at. However, there's more to life than action. Life is truly about thoughtful, brilliant acts of conquest and love. I'm conquering the war and I'm intending on ending all future wars. Call me necessary evil if you want, but I assure you that my intentions are noble."

Captain Marvel looked ticked off, while asking, "You think blowing up half of Japan is noble?"

Schneizel replied, "Indeed I do."

Captain Marvel asked, "What's wrong with you?"

Schneizel explained, "This war isn't about my flaws. It's about Britannia and Japan's flaws. They've constantly been up at war, so the only reasonable thing to do is to wipe out the enemies, so we can forget about all of this drama."

Captain Marvel replied, "You couldn't be more wrong about that." She blasted Schneizel's guards to the ground and started flying up to him. Schneizel tried to guard the control panel. She pointed her hand at the control panel and said, "If you want to get out safely, I suggest moving away from the control panel."

Schneizel stubbornly responded, "I'd rather die, than to give up on my visionary plan."

Captain Marvel replied, "That would be admirable, if your plan was any good." She flung Schneizel away and blew up the control panel. She said, "On the way over here, I got rid of any nearby bombs. Your plan is done and I also suspect your royal rank is in trouble." She smirked and said, "Goodbye, prince of trouble." Schneizel shook his fist at Captain Marvel, while she flew out of his hideout.

After Captain Marvel left the hideout, she looked around and saw Zero. Zero had felt ashamed of himself, for being a dancing, clumsy simpleton, instead of a helpful hero. He sighed and asked, "What happened?"

Captain Marvel answered, "I stopped Prince Schneizel and saved Japan."

Zero shook her hand and replied, "I'm proud of you. When it comes to being heroic, I'm a real zero. However, you don't have that problem. You defeated one of my arch-enemies and you did it so quickly. I couldn't be more ashamed of himself, but I also couldn't be more proud of you."

Captain Marvel responded, "Thank you, Zero. Even though you messed up, I think you have potential. Embrace your positive attributes and work hard. If you do that, you can become a real hero."

Zero replied, "Very well then." He high-fived Captain Marvel. Captain Marvel started flying back to space, while feeling glad that Japan was a safer place.


End file.
